


Handling Rejection 1/15

by haldoor



Series: Handling Rejection [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings:</b> No spoilers; nothing beyond rejection and the aftermath<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Don't own; don't profit<br/><b>Author’s Notes:</b> A story written in drabble form: Danny rejects Steve; Steve doesn't react very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handling Rejection 1/15

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> Inspired by and encouraged by my slash twin! *smooches*

"Why would you even think that I…?" Danny looks at him, wide-eyed, and wipes a hand across his mouth. He looks away and frowns, then back at Steve, shaking his head. "No, just… no."

Steve swallows hard and backs up a step. What made him even think there was a possibility? "Sorry, sorry. Forget it, okay?" He knows he's probably red-faced, but he can't do anything about that, except escape. He turns away and takes off before Danny can reply.

Out in his truck, he bangs his head against the steering wheel, holding on firmly to ensure he feels it.

~


End file.
